Ever Searching
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *One-shot* A stranger shows up at the doors of the school in search of the truth. Her past a mystery, desperate for answers to her questions...


There was a lonesome, pathetic knock against the wet oak doors of the ancient building, her knuckles were aching.

She waited patiently for a sound, any indication that someone might have heard the tentative knock. A jingle of keys sounded but disappeared.

Just like all her life, she was alone. Her body trembled with the freezing temperatures, thick white snow covered everything making the castle look like something out of a fairytale. Her body shook with the cold and combination of the adrenaline that pulsated through her veins, attempted to mentally prepare herself but her mind was a whirl of imaginary scenarios.

The student population had left the school grounds, it was the festive season which included three glorious weeks away from studying, dull boarding school food and cold nights in the standard, uncomfortable beds that were tradition in any boarding school. The girls were more than excited to leave, to be reunited with family and close friends leaving only the teaching staff alone in the old, draughty building.

The metal hinges of the oak door protested, groaning heavily as the cold temperatures froze the metal. The sound alone caused her to jump slightly in fright, she held her breath and waited.

"Hello there" answered a cheerful smile

The smile vanished as the older woman fought against the uncooperative door. She hesitated, unsure if this had been the right decision at all, already fear began to creep into her thoughts "Uh! Hello" slowly finding her voice, her eyes carefully scrutinising

"I'm Amelia Cackle, headmistress...is there something I can help you with?" she asked softly, already sensing the awkwardness. She was weary of her eyes, something suspicious

She had waited for this moment for years, dreaming up various scenarios. To be welcomed with long awaited, warm arms or coldly rejected, shunned out into the world. Her heart hammered to an irregular beat

"I do apologise for the intrusion...I have travelled a long way to get here..." began an explanation

"My word!" exclaimed Amelia interrupted "You're trembling like a leaf...let's get you out of the cold...a warm cup of tea?"

A small smile formed as she nodded. How could she possibly refuse the kindness of this stranger? As her heart settled into its normal regular beat, she could sense it, the connection. Already the old woman's warmth and simple kind gesture began to thaw her own icy, protective stance

"Follow me" gestured Amelia, taking the lead after securing the main door

"If possible...could we go somewhere, more private...perhaps your office?" she suggested, wanting to be alone with Amelia and cringed at the thought of others listening in on their conversation

Amelia's features briefly twitched "Of course...we'll take tea in my office"

"I have a feeling that I may not be particularly welcomed after I explain my reasons for being here"

Immediately, Amelia's mind began to ponder the many mysteries and reasons. The school was deserted with the exception of her staff, a mysterious woman shows up. Her first inclination was that her sister was plotting another scheme.

Tiny alarm bells were ringing clearly in her ears, she would have to be extremely carefully, venturing into uncharted territory.

* * *

"I have searched far and wide for your establishment, hearing nothing but golden praises. I've seen your portraits from the guild and all your staff, their achievements" she spoke, avoiding her reason, she was careful to develop the conversation which would cushion the blow, so to speak.

Amelia stirred the silver spoon, swirling the steaming liquid of her porcelain cup, patiently waiting.

"My search has brought me here...after all these years"

Her interest pricked "What are you searching for?"

She swallowed, clenching her hands together to stop her anxious shaking "My mother...my biological mother" replied her answer, staring intently at Amelia

"Oh!" a simple and shocked reply

Amelia had absolutely no idea what to say next, all logical thought proceed to fly out the window, leaving a delicate tension between the two strangers.

She carefully picked her words, forming and repeating them in her head to ensure not feelings were inadvertently hurt

"Why don't I give you a few moments" she stood from her chair suddenly losing all interest in her tea "Yourself and your mother can use my office...no doubt there is much to talk about. What is her name? So that I might retrieve her"

A hand reached out and held Amelia, preventing a swift exit "It's you that I have come to see...don't you recognise your own daughter?" she practically pleaded, eye widened in fear and frustration

"Now, you must be mistaken my dear...I have never had a child"

She shook her head intently "But...but I've searched...so meticulous in every detail" she whispered, hand tightening on Amelia's arm "You have to be my mother...you must!"

Amelia felt pity, pulling at her heart. She wanted to relieve the festering feelings of blackened despair and the bubbling frustration. Her free hand rested on her shoulder, wanting to console a lost soul that had arrived at her door, with the only want of answers to years of accumulated questions.

"Please accept my deepest apologise"

"I'll never find her now...I must have been truly awful"

Amelia felt the trademark sting as her eyes watered and the salty tears irritated her fragile eyes. She was never blessed with a child, a decision that she would always regret, time and fate was a cruel mistresses. She would never be able to fully understand the pain and hurt that this woman was going through, alone but she was the headmistress of an all girl's school and had vast knowledge experience as a temporary mother figure in her student's lives.

It was the first years that always had a turbulent time making the transition and some students, even in their final year would have the occasional pang of homesickness but she was always there for them, whenever they needed her. Her door was always open to any and all her students.

She was completely helpless, unsure what to do, finding herself thrust into this complicated matter. Her growing mothering instinct could not allow her to leave the school, not in her fractured state of mind. Amelia could not imagine the isolation, the invisible box in which she was trapped, in search of her proper identity, the overwhelming need to trace her blood family.

The same family that had abandoned her, erasing all traces of them selves and to forever remain a constant mystery to her.

"I cannot begin to understand what you must be going through..." started Amelia

"You're correct!" she snapped and shrugged off her hand "All I wanted was the answers to my questions. Is that too much to ask? Since birth I have been nothing but a burden, a mistake...forever lied to...this was my chance to get closure...now what? It was all for nothing"

"There is still a chance...hope! You've fallen at the first hurdle, you cannot give up"

"Don't lecture me! I have tired, investigated all avenues of possibilities only to find it was a dead end. This was my last chance. The last clue...all hope has died...today"

* * *

"I should go...I have taken up far too much of your time"

It was Amelia turn to grasp her arm to prevent a speed exit from the office "Absolutely not! I cannot possibly allow you to leave...it is freezing and there is only a few hours left of the daylight"

"I'll survive...I always do"

She shook her head "I insist that you spend the night...with an empty boarding school, there is plenty of room to chose from...at least wait until the morning before make the journey back home"

She sniffed and took a tissue that was offered "You're so kind...a part of me wishes that you were my mother"

Her voice caught in her throat, eye bulged "Why would you say that?"

"You're the kindest person I've encountered...a complete stranger with a warm heart that is willing to help anyone...that suggests a lot"

Amelia kneeled down "Don't lose hope yet...there are many people out there similar to me...you just haven't met them yet"

* * *

Amelia led the way down a cold, abandoned corridor.

"May I ask a personal question?" began Amelia, glancing over her shoulder

"Yes"

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-five years old...why?"

She shook her head "No reason...just curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

* * *

Amelia showed her an empty, anonymous room

"I do also insist that in the morning before you leave that you have breakfast...I am a firm believer that breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

She nodded "I cannot express my gratitude...thank you, Amelia" pulling the door to close it

"To satisfy my curiosity once again...what is your name?"

"Constance Hardbroom...goodnight" she replied and clicked the door closed

* * *

_A/N: Once again, this was just a wee idea that I happen to stumble across in my doodle pad. The thorn in my side that is Shattered Pieces deflated my mojo but this one-shot helped! Just trying out some new ideas, granted they might be getting boring and stale. I hope not :-/_

_Thanks to GloriaNewt for clasting her eyes over this...minus the ending ;P and offering help with the title. Cheers x  
_

_Apologies for mistakes, etc  
_

_Thoughts & Reviews please ;)  
_

_Hope you enjoyed!  
_


End file.
